


show me ya teeth

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, M/M, Mouth Kink, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5762608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disgustingly enough, Bokuto first notices it when they’re out eating at a local burger joint right as Kuroo’s opening his mouth to take a bite of the greasy, carb-filled slab of meat in his hands. There’s ketchup dripping over his fingers, and Bokuto takes a sip of his Coke as his eyes follow the length of Kuroo’s arms, his hands curled around his burger, his lips parting wide to take a bite and - <i>oh</i>. </p>
<p>“Holy shit, dude,” Bokuto says, leaning awkwardly across the table. “Your canines are <i>lethal</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me ya teeth

**Author's Note:**

> because my and my best bro headcanoned kuroo having stupidly prominent canines?? and then This fic happened

Bokuto doesn’t really notice it at first, to be fair. After being around Kuroo for so long, things just sort of start to feel natural, in a sense.

But then they start doing things that most close friends don’t do, and ‘best friends’ turns into something more, and Bokuto finally gets to experience what Kuroo’s mouth tastes like, and it’s _awesome_.

Disgustingly enough, Bokuto first notices it when they’re out eating at a local burger joint right as Kuroo’s opening his mouth to take a bite of the greasy, carb-filled slab of meat in his hands. There’s ketchup dripping over his fingers, and Bokuto takes a sip of his Coke as his eyes follow the length of Kuroo’s arms, his hands curled around his burger, his lips parting wide to take a bite and - _oh_. 

“Holy shit, dude,” Bokuto says, leaning awkwardly across the table. “Your canines are _lethal_.”

Kuroo pauses, his mouth still open pre-bite, and Bokuto swallows when he raises an eyebrow.

“Do you sharpen them or something?” Bokuto says weakly, because Kuroo looks absolutely _feral_ , teeth baring just a little more, probably for Bokuto’s own self indulgent benefit. His top canine teeth are way more prominent and longer than average, and though they’re still _natural_ , Boktuto’s never seen anything like it before, and now he can’t stop _staring_ , picturing those teeth biting into his own skin.

Kuroo grins wide when Bokuto flushes down to his neck, all teeth and piercing eyes, and Bokuto can’t help but to smile back, stealing one of Kuroo’s fries as the other teen finally takes a bite of his burger. Ketchup oozes out over his knuckles, and Bokuto snorts.

“Gross, man.”

“You love it,” Kuroo mumbles around a mouthful, “You love _me_ , weird teeth and all.”

And Bokuto just rolls his eyes, just barely managing to stop himself from commenting on how _not-weird_ his teeth really are, and how incredibly fucking _hot_ he finds them, in fact.

\--

He thinks about it way more than he should, and he’s pretty sure he’s developed some sad, strange sort of fixation with Kuroo’s mouth, because now he’s noticing other things, too. Like how the natural bow of his lips is weirdly prominent, or how he only remembers to put on chapstick after he’s wiped his mouth with the back of his hands after taking a drink from his water bottle. How he bares his teeth just slightly beneath a smirk before taking on a block.

How he bites ip lip so hard sometimes his canines prick the delicate skin of his lower lip when Bokuto goes down on him, and how his tongue is quick to lap up the small beads of blood before Bokuto can even think about crawling up his body to soothe the ache with his own mouth.

Currently, lying on the couch with Kuroo snuggled on top of him, the ends of his hair brushing Bokuto’s nose, Bokuto thinks about what those sharp, teasing teeth would feel like against his own lips, tugging at the flesh there.

Luckily, it’s wonderfully easy to convince Kuroo to make out, because, as Bokuto’s happily learned, Kuroo _loves_ kissing. All Bokuto has to do is gently tilt Kuroo’s head up towards him, fingers guiding him by his chin, and Kuroo’s scooting up until their faces are more level, smiling knowingly before burying his fingers in Bokuto’s hair, soft and ungelled from just getting out of the shower a few hours before.

It’s a slow progression, because though they’re both very passionate beings by nature, Kuroo loves to take things a little _too_ fast. Bokuto enjoys slowing things down to a simmer, building Kuroo up until he’s ready to fall apart. And Bokuto’s _very_ good at making Kuroo fall to pieces. He’s had a lot of practice to figure out what really works for Kuroo.

_For instance_ , Bokuto thinks, as he _slowly_ , gentle as can be, trails his fingers up under Kuroo’s shirt, lightly skating over his spine up to his shoulder blades. Kuroo positively _keens_ , arching his back like a satisfied cat, and the movement causes their lower halves to grind together with delicious friction.

“C’mon,” Kuroo breathes, centimeters away from Bokuto’s lips. “Kiss me?”

“God, yeah,” Bokuto agrees, smiling even as he presses their mouths together, causing their teeth to clack comically, and Kuroo laughs as Bokuto grumbles and readjusts, using a hand to tilt Kuroo’s jaw accordingly, and this time when they kiss, it’s firm and perfect, and Bokuto wastes no time in slipping his tongue between Kuroo’s lips, excitedly running his tongue along Kuroo’s teeth. The sharp canines catch on him, and he sighs eagerly into Kuroo’s mouth, pressing up into him more and sliding both hands down to slip into the back pockets of his jeans, _squeezing_.

Kuroo gasps loudly before biting down on Bokuto’s bottom lip and tugging, and Bokuto groans as he feels Kuroo’s teeth nip into his skin suddenly, and when Kuroo reels back, Bokuto licks his lips and tastes blood and oh _god_ , his dick twitches in his shorts, he swears.

“Oh, _shit_ , I’m sorry, man,” Kuroo breathes, sitting up a little bit and touching Bokuto’s bottom lip gently with his fingers, but Bokuto is quick to shush him, tugging Kuroo back down by the back of his neck and kissing the swell of his cheek.

“It’s fine,” he mumbles, “I swear to _god_ it’s fine.”

And Kuroo blinks down at him blankly before the gears finally start to turn in his head as he gets it. A slow smile forms on his face, and Bokuto just knows he’s absolutely fucked.

\--

Kuroo is an unbelievably horrible, destructive, _distracting_ , no good teenager. Bokuto’s come to that conclusion exceptionally quickly, because ever since the other night, Kuroo has been _abusing_ his knowledge of Bokuto’s thing for his stupid goddamned _mouth_.

When he catches Bokuto’s eye as they’re practicing volleyball behind his house together, he’ll slowly grin, carefully dragging his tongue along the bottoms of his teeth before setting a ball right into Bokuto’s face.

When they go out to eat, he chews obnoxiously on his straw, practically worshipping the damn plastic, and Bokuto’s face always grows warm, his eyes averting as Kuroo smiles at him.

And _especially_ when Bokuto’s parting ways with him at the bus stop after hanging out together, and Kuroo will reel him in by his jacket, kissing him hard enough to bruise and _always_ , without fail, making sure to graze his teeth across Bokuto’s lower lip before smiling and bounding away, climbing onto the bus just as the doors close, leaving Bokuto warm and frustrated as he begrudgingly watches the vehicle drive away.

Bokuto sighs at the intrusive, distracting thoughts, crossing his arms and staring up at the sky.

“I am absolutely fucked.”

Akaashi looks up from his phone, bundled up in a scarf so his words are slightly muffled when he says, “Yeah, probably.”

“You don’t even know what I’m talking about yet!”

Akaashi raises an eyebrow, _go on_ , he nods, and Bokuto sighs, running a gloved hand over his face as they both wait for the bus. The sky is cloudy, and it looks like it’s about either rain or snow. With the way Bokuto’s breath crystallizes before him, he’s betting on snow.

“Kuroo is abusing the knowledge he has of me,” Bokuto complains, and Akaashi rolls his eyes and goes back to his phone.

“Sounds about right.”

“What do I _do_?” Bokuto whines, melodramatic as always, and Akaashi shrugs, looking up as the bus pulls up to the stop.

“I dunno, abuse the knowledge you have of him? C’mon, Bokuto-san, the bus is here.”

Bokuto blinks, his mouth falling open in realization, and he’s only jostled from his thoughts when Akaashi tugs him by the sleeve of his jacket up onto the bus. They settle in near the back, and Bokuto scrambles to get his phone out because this plan needs to go into effect _immediately_.

_hey,_ he types out, tongue poking out the side of his mouth, _come over tomorrow after school i wanna mess around_

Kuroo responds almost immediately. _lmao yeah okay, you sure get to the point ;)_

Bokuto bites his lip as he types back, _no, i mean,_ he pauses, pursing his lips as he thinks his words through before continuing typing, _i want to blow u so good you forget your own name, and then before you can come i wanna flip u over and fuck you face down into my bed, ok???????_

His face grows slightly flushed after he presses send on that one, because Kuroo _loves_ that shit,  but it’s pretty rare for Bokuto to be the one breaking out the dirty talk, and he hopes to god Akaashi doesn’t notice the heat gathering in his cheeks as he fiddles with his phone some more.

The reply from Kuroo takes a bit longer this time, and when it does finally come, the bus is pulling to their stop, and he and Akaashi quickly step off as Bokuto grins at his phone, re-reading Kuroo’s reply.

_fuck. yes. yeah. okay. yea_

When Bokuto glances up, Akaashi is just shaking his head, already heading towards Bokuto’s house so they can study together (or, well, so Akaashi can study while Bokuto continues to send lewd texts to his boyfriend because he _knows_ Kuroo has a thing for Bokuto talking to him like that).

A few more back and forth texts later, and Kuroo’s replies have dwindled down to a mere string of curses and key smashes, and Bokuto smiles and mentally pats himself on the back.

A job well done, he’d say so himself.

\--

“You’ve been teasing me all week,” Kuroo accuses, pressing Bokuto against the nearest wall as he kicks his front door shut with his foot.

“What?” Bokuto manages, scrunching his nose up. “ _You’ve_ been teasing _me_!”

“Okay, we’re _both_ guilty,” Kuroo says, rolling his eyes as he presses his hands flat against Bokuto’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breath. “That’s fair.”

“It’s _so_ not fair, you asshole,” Bokuto murmurs quietly, but he’s grinning and nudging Kuroo’s nose with his own, hooking his fingers into Kuroo’s belt loops and tugging hard enough that Kuroo stumbles into him, his hands fisting the front of Bokuto’s shirt tightly.

“Well, you’ve been sending me filthy texts all damn week. During _class_ , no less,” Kuroo points out, pressing up into Bokuto. “I hope you intend to follow up on that.”

And then he smiles, baring his teeth before slowly _,_ and goddamn _sensually_ , biting down on the fat of his lower lip, gnawing gently before releasing it and carefully soothing the indents left behind from his canines with his tongue.

Bokuto honest to god trembles, and he’s quick to maneuver Kuroo further into the house, until the couch bumps their shins and Bokuto can shove Kuroo down onto the cushions and climb in between his eagerly spread legs. Kuroo laughs at Bokuto’s nearly pained expression, and Bokuto just glares half-heartedly down at him as he swiftly tugs off Kuroo’s shirt.

“You’re literally the absolute _worst_ , you know that?” Bokuto points out, roughly thumbing Kuroo’s peaked nipples, rolling them under his touch and tugging until they’re stiff. Kuroo cries out and arches up under Bokuto’s hands, turning his head to pant into the couch, and Bokuto seizes the opportunity to lean down and kiss up the length of his neck, sucking a red mark right below his ear. Kuroo trembles under him, his hands coming up to grip Bokuto’s biceps just to hold on to something.

“I k-knew riling you up was a good idea,” Kuroo breathes out lightly, laughing when Bokuto just snorts and slides a hand down to pinch his side teasingly.

“So you totally admit this was all _completely_ on purpose?”

“What? Yeah, _duh,_ ” Kuroo grins, tugging playfully at Bokuto’s hair. “I think it’s adorable how much you love my mouth, you goober.”

“Don’t call me a _goober_ ,” Bokuto snorts, tickling gently up Kuroo’s side just to see him squeak with laughter and squirm up against him. But then he’s sucking in another sharp breath when he feels Bokuto slide a hand back down to thumb open his jeans, shimmying them down Kuroo’s hips along with his briefs.

It doesn’t take much to get Kuroo worked up, and soon Bokuto’s got him pliant and flushed beneath his hands, a few well-timed praises and instructions on what _exactly_ he’s planning on doing easily melting Kuroo’s sensibility little by little.

“It’s hilarious how easily dirty talk messes you up,” Bokuto comments off-handedly, spreading Kuroo’s knees wider. “All I have to do is tell you how _good_ I’m going to fuck you into this couch, and you practically fall apart.”

Kuroo actually _whines_ when Bokuto makes that comment, nudging his knees tighter where they're bracketing Bokuto’s hips, trying to get him to do something, _anything_ , and Bokuto complies, leaning down and swiftly licking up Kuroo’s length, tonguing the slit obscenely because he loves how Kuroo’s hips jerk almost violently at the sensitivity.

“You got any lube?” Bokuto murmurs, petting gently at Kuroo’s side as the taller of the two nods and reaches over the side of the couch, feeling around underneath until he makes a content sound, proceeding to toss a small bottle of lube at Bokuto.

“You keep lube under the _couch_? At your parents’ house? Dude!” Bokuto laughs, shaking his head as Kuroo shrugs.

“What? I like to jerk off while I watch Planet Earth. Is that so wrong?”

“I’m not… going to acknowledge that, actually,” Bokuto snorts, motioning for Kuoo to roll over so he’s on his stomach. Kuroo does as he’s told, and he hugs one of the pillows on the couch to his chest as Bokuto kneels behind him and pops the lube open with one hand, dribbling it in excess over Kuroo’s ass.

Kuroo gasps and kicks Bokuto in the shin, “Dude, you’re gonna make a mess on the damn couch!”

“We’re _already_ gonna be making a mess, come on,” Bokuto points out, tossing the lube to the floor as he spreads Kuroo’s cheeks and uses two fingers to smear the lube over his hole, watching in fascination as Kuroo unconsciously pushes back into the touch eagerly. Kuroo’s always so _responsive_ , too, Bokuto thinks as he wiggles his middle finger inside, thrusting slowly and observing the way Kuroo bites the pillow he’s holding, pressing his face into it, his breath whistling as it comes out his nose in an exhale deep enough to rattle his whole body.

Kuroo’s head is turned enough to the side that when Bokuto finally brushes his prostate, he can see the way Kuroo bites harder into the pillow, his teeth baring sharp and bright, and Bokuto presses his forehead to Kuroo’s lower back, rubbing his prostate methodically as Kuroo groans into the pillow, pressing back into Bokuto’s hand as he works in another finger.

“Kou, _please_ ,” Kuroo manages, and when Bokuto leans back a bit, he can see Kuroo hard and leaking between his legs, cock twitching with every drop of precome that pools out. Bokuto licks his lips, finally pulling his hand away and shimmying out of his own pants and boxers, too lazy to take his shirt off as he braces his hands on Kuroos hips and finally presses inside.

Kuroo moans so loud Bokuto can feel it through his own body, and he’s quick to press himself along the length of Kuroo’s back, reaching up with one hand to grip Kuroo’s chin so he releases his death-bite on the poor pillow.

“Fuck,” Bokuto breathes as he gives a careful thrust, and when he uses his thumb to press down on Kuroo’s lower lip, baring his teeth in full, Kuroo is quick to catch on, parting his mouth so Bokuto can feel with his fingers the sharp edges of his canines, pressing up into the points almost aggressively. Well, aggressive for Bokuto, which is saying a lot because Bokuto is the gentlest lover Kuroo’s ever had. And, though Kuroo fucking _loves_ that about him, this slightly animal side of Bokuto is _really_ fucking hot.

“You really like my teeth, huh?” Kuroo comments lowly, arching his back when Bokuto thrusts in particularly hard. Kuroo bites down gently on Bokuto’s fingers, and Bokuto groans and works his fingers in further, until Kuroo’s almost gagging on them. His lips are shiny with spit, and it’s beginning to drip obscenely down his chin, and Kuroo swallows around Bokuto’s fingers and lets out a muffled cry when Bokuto fucks right into his prostate.

“ _God_ , I don’t fucking know, dude,” Bokuto manages to reply, pressing his forehead to Kuroo’s temple as he takes in the sensation of Kuroo baring his teeth as he bites down on Bokuto’s fingers in his mouth, because _shit,_ his mouth is so fucking hot, and Bokuto’s never wanted to be bitten all over his damn body more than he does right now.

But then Kuroo starts making these quiet, wet, needy little gasping sounds around Bokuto’s fingers as Bokuto’s thrusts get more erratic, and his eyes squeeze shut as he reaches up and curls his fingers around Bokuto’s wrist for something to hold on to. His nails dig into the thin skin there, and then Bokuto feels Kuroo gag against his hand as he presses up into his teeth, rocking his hips in calculated circles as he finally seizes up, sinking his own teeth into the meat of Kuroo’s shoulder as he comes. He reaches down with his other hand, tracing the ring of muscle squeezing against his spent cock as he eventually pulls out, and Bokuto honestly has no idea what comes over him when he takes his fingers out of Kuroo’s mouth, warm with spit, abruptly sinking three of them back into Kuroo’s hole, dripping with his own come.

Kuroo makes a surprised noise, gasping when Bokuto starts fingering him through his come, and it’s making the most _obscene_ noises, practically pornographic, but Bokuto’s hitting that _perfect angle_ , and Kuroo’s thighs are shaking as he reaches a trembling hand down to fist himself.

“Kou - _Koutarou_ , fuck, _f-fuck_ , I’m - I’m gonna - ”

“Yeah, c’mon,” Bokuto murmurs, leaning up to press bitey little kisses along Kuroo’s neck and behind his ear, using his free hand to comb Kuroo’s hair out of his face so he can see the flushed, blissed out expression on his face.

And when Kuroo comes, Bokuto’s positively _entranced_ , because Kuroo bites his lip hard enough to bleed, and he squeezes so tight around Bokuto’s fingers that Bokuto couldn’t pull out if he wanted to. Kuroo is absolutely wound up, tight as a coil, before suddenly - _abruptly_ \- releasing the tension in an erotic waterfall. His face goes lax, his hips stutter to a stop, and his toes uncurl from their clenched position. His mouth falls open on a quiet sigh, and when he peeks open an eye and sees Bokuto practically devouring him with his eyes, he flushes a bit and falls flat onto the couch, flipping over onto his back and wincing at the feeling of come leaking out of him.

“Bro, stop staring,” Kuroo comments, laughing softly and shoving Bokuto in the shoulder playfully, and Bokuto just pouts at him, says,

“Dude, no.”

Kuroo laughs louder when Bokuto nuzzles his cheek, petting down his sides in a disgustingly loving gesture because it’s _Bokuto_ , and Kuroo’s heart never fails to swell up when he’s shown any type of affection from the other boy. Although, the roughness and dirty talk _was_ a nice change, Kuroo thinks, grinning as he threads his fingers into Bokuto’s sex-mussed hair.

“Also, I’m pretty sure I bit holes into that pillow,” Kuroo says.

“I’m surprised you didn’t bite holes into _me_ ,” Bokuto murmurs, buying his face into Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo raises a brow. “Did you _want_ me to?”

“Mm. Next time.”

Kuroo laughs again, and he knows in a few minutes they’ll have to get up and clean themselves properly (the come in his ass is starting to feel real bothersome, honestly) but for now, Kuroo just playfully bites the shell of Bokuto’s ear and settles further into the cushions, Bokuto’s weight a comforting warmth on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://crunchrapsupreme.tumblr.com) for all ur gay anime needs


End file.
